


Tea Parties Are Better With(out) The Body Parts

by barcodechan



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, vlogging
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dream Smp, I, Overanalysing the plot of a fictional block game’s roleplay, This is before the Election ARC, Traitor Nikki, has this been done before?, it helps me write, its over dramatic but you will live, shorter then my other fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barcodechan/pseuds/barcodechan
Summary: Nikki watched the ash and flames in silence, smog quickly filling up the air as she stared at the remainders of Lmanberg.She’d love to say she felt bad, but after everything she’d witnessed, she can’t say shit.
Relationships: No thank you!, everyone is their own person and deserves to be treated like that :D
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Tea Parties Are Better With(out) The Body Parts

**Author's Note:**

> This is be multichapter, sadly my phone glitches whenever I try to put that!! If you’re here for a one shot, I’m very sorry D:

Nikki had been offered a position by a long time friend and had hardly thought anything of it when she accepted. Of course she’d help out in any way she could!

Sadly, she wasn’t there for most of the war, only helping out from the sidelines by baking or providing strategies. Of course, it was nothing compared to what she would’ve done, but she’s fine.

Wilbur had proudly showed off the nation to her, allowing her into the walls for a new, better life. He was truly the most wonderful friend she could ask for.

However, as she looked across the nation, she had the sinking realisation as she stared at the proud troops, the ones that seemed way too young to be wearing a military uniform.

“Ah!” Wilbur’s eyes lit up like the night sky above them, swinging his arms around a kid with dirty blonde hair. “I see you’ve met my troops!” 

“Your.. Your troops..?” Nikki asked cautiously, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly as she scanned across the room.

She couldn’t say that any of them looked that old. Sure, there was a fox involved, but even that fox seemed like a pup, in a uniform similar to her own.

“Ah! Men! Introduce yourself!” Wilbur spoke too proudly for Nikki’s liking, leaving her with this bitter feeling in the pits of her stomach. He spoke too proudly for a man who used children for his army.

Nikki remembered that she was meant to be paying attention, as her eyes focused onto those three in particular. 

“Ah! Hello, I’m Tubbo!” A boy with brown hair exclaimed, excitedly waving his hand in Nikki’s face, only to be reeled back by the boy in braces.

“Alright, Alright. Calm down, Tubbo. The woman not fuckin’ blind. She knows you’re saying hi.” The blonde proceeded to puff out his chest, a smirk that read quite similar to the cat that caught the canary spreading across his face. “I’m TommyInnit. I’m Wilbur’s right hand man, and quite frankly, I am The Best Man.” 

Wilbur just stared in silence, as he watched the fox come up, his eyes seeming to sparkle even more then humanly possible as he quickly stepped in front of the fox.

“And this is Fundy.” Wilbur’s voice had become incredibly cutesy and he pinched the foxes cheeks. “He’s our little champion! Isnt he?” He cooes to the fox, who quite frankly looked like he was ready to curl up into a ball and die.

Nikki gently moved Wilbur’s hands away from Fundy’s face, a small giggle escaping her lips. “He’s a wonderful champion. Now,it’s wonderful to meet everyone, but it’s getting quite late. We should rest, should we not?”

Wilbur grinned, wrapping an arm around Fundy and Nikki. “Heck yeah! Lets get going. I’ll see you all in the morning!”


End file.
